The Prison Called Life
by MumblesSKS
Summary: Set 2 months after the end of Book 2, Spirits are able to freely interact with humans around the world thanks to Avatar Korra. But what happens when not all spirits are benevolent. Disappearances and possessions have begun popping up all over the world. One man becomes an unfortunate victim and his entire world is flipped upside for better or worse.


**A/N: This is a mainly LOK story but I'm incorporating the ghoul idea from Tokyo Ghoul and changing it so it would make sense for this story. I hope you all enjoy this and thanks for reading.**

 **I do not own anything from LOK or Tokyo Ghoul except for my character.**

The little 'pit pat' rang through his ears repeating itself in a steady rhythm. It was what woke him up in the first place and the soothing melody brought a soft smile to his face. A sweet smell carried by the wind permeated his nose reminding him of the peaches he used to pick with his mother. He loved being outside but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he got there. A nor could he recall the succulent flavor in his mouth as he liked his lips.

Yama finally opened eyes revealing the blue afternoon sky above him along with trees offering shade to his weary body. Stretching out his limbs he could feel a fullness in his core, like he had just ate a full-course meal. As he stretched his hand brushed against something soft and wet. The young man turned his head towards the source curiously but found his blood run cold as he suddenly forgot to breath.

Cold, dead eyes on a equally dead face stared back at him. The blood on the face clung to the skin in little specks, but what scared him the most was the terrified expression on the victims face. Yama scrambled to his feet and breathed shakily as he got a full view of the grotesque scene before him. The victim who was apparently a female was a bloody mess, it was as she was gutted before something began eating what was left of her innards.

Yama couldn't take his eyes off the eviscerated corpse and felt his heart thudding in his chest. His mind was screaming for him to run but his body remained frozen in place. What monster would do such a thing?

"I see you're finally awake." A voice from behind came causing him to jump. Yet there wasn't anyone behind him. Yama whipped his body around searching for the source of the voice. To be completely honest, it almost sound like it came from inside his head.

"H-Hello? Who's there?" He whimpered, visibly shaking.

"I always heard that human bodies were fragile, but this a bit underwhelming." The voice said, disappointed. It was feminine but had an ethereal tone to it. "Between how easy it was to tear into this one and how it was to get to you, I'm honestly a little disappointed."

Yama turned on his heel back to the corpse to find an abomination before him. It looked like a cross between a scorpion and snake. The monstrosity turned to face him revealing pitch black eyes with blood red irises. Yama screamed and fell asleep he tried to back away from the being that was now approaching him.

"Awww, does my appearance frighten you?" The monster mocked as a drew closer to him. Despite the distance between the two it was as the voice was coming from right next to him. "How about this then?"

Before his very eyes, the beast changed into the form of a woman, a naked one at that. Her skin was terrifyingly pale like snow. Her eyes remained the same scary color only making her look even more terrifying. Her hair was a almost silver color that flowed straight down her back ending at her posterior, though some had fallen over her shoulders and covered her breast. Blood was covering her hands up to her forearms and more was around her mouth and trailed down her neck.

"Better?" She asked giving a cruel smile.

Yama finally got up to his feet and began sprinting away from the now laughing woman, demon, whatever it was. He didn't know where he was or where he was going but as long as it was away from that thing he didn't care. Against his better judgement he spared a look back to see if he was being chased but there was nothing. Turning back forward, he almost felt his heart skip a beat as she somehow was in front of him. He wasn't even able to to scream before he was lifted off his feet with the creatures hand around his throat.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to leave a woman alone in the woods?" It feigned offense before giving a toothy bloodstained grin.

"Please... don't kill me." He pleaded. The grip around his throat tightened as it brought him face to face with the creature.

"Kill you? Why would I want to kill you?" The creature adopted a confused tone and look before releasing Yama. "If you die, then that means I die. We are linked together after all."

"What do you mean 'linked together'." Yama asked with disbelief, massaging his throat as he got to his knees. The creature smirked and began circling him dragging a finger across his back making him flinch.

"Simply put, I'm a spirit who you have the unfortunate luck of being possessed by." She stopped right behind him and crouched down wrapping her arms around him. "You are my host till death do us part."

"No, this can't be happening." He muttered frantically looking at his hands which he realized was covered in blood up to his forearms like hers. "What did you do to me?"

"Naturally, I need to adjust my home to improve my survival odds. Changes were made but unfortunately I cannot assert full control over you or else this body will wear out too fast." She purred as she grabbed one of his hands and brought it up close to both of their faces.

"And it looks like you already discovered one change I made." She grinned ear to ear before licking some blood off of his hand. "Delicious." She purred into his ear.

Yama's eyes widened with realization at what she meant. That meant that the dead woman he saw, he killed her. No, he ate her.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no." He cried as teared flowed from his eyes. This had to be a bad dream. A nightmare. There's no way his life was going to shit like this.

"Oh yes. Her screams were so amazing. I don't know what was better. The look of utter terror as you tore into her or when she kept whispering your name as she watched you eat her alive." She cackled hysterically like it was the funniest joke in the world.

Yama could only sob. How could he do that? Especially to someone he knew apparently. He couldn't however think of who she might be though. That only made it worse for him.

"Hey on the brightside, she tasted delicious right?" The creature teased jabbing a finger into his cheek. "Oh, you and I, we're gonna tear shit up."

Yama rubbed his eyes as he trudged through the woods. He had finally stopped crying about two hours ago but the guilt and self-loathing he felt was crushing him. The only silver lining was that the spirit had ceased her taunting and completely disappeared. Well, completely is incorrect since she is effectively part of him now.

Just the thought of knowing that made him sick to his stomach. What had he done to deserve this. He was a good man. He worked a honest job, volunteered for community and charity events, and did right by everyone he met.

His pity party was ruined as his foot caught on something making him fall flat on his face. Getting up he noticed what he tripped on was train tracks. Wear the tracks went, he had no idea but it seemed like as good of a bet to reach civilization. See a healer, or a monk, maybe a exorcist or shaman. Something to get this parasite out of him. Nothing good could come out of having this freak inside of him.

"Awwwe, are you thinking terrible things about me?" That damn voiced was back and thrust a hand into his chest stopping him in his tracks. Yama forced himself to look at the demon who was smiling devilishly at him.

"Leave me alone, demon. I'm in no mood for your games." He hissed.

"But that makes playing games even better." She teased, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, I know. Let's play guess who."

Yama growled and pushed passed the naked woman who smirked more.

"Who brutally eviscerated some poor lady in the middle of nowhere and didn't have the common courtesy to even dig a grave for her?" The demon put a finger to her chin and looked up as if in thought. "It was you! You big sulking psychopath you!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He whipped around seething with rage. "And for the love of everything good in this world, put some clothes on."

The demon pouted as she flaunted her curves. "Not to your liking? I suppose I could oblige, just this once."

Yama scoffed as he turned around to find her in front of except this time in clothes exactly like his, except for a girl.

"Better?"

Yama didn't answer and began following the tracks. The sooner he reached where ever the tracks ended the sooner he can find a way to be rid of this demon.

It took sometime but Yama had finally reached the end of the tracks. Well. It would be more appropriate to say he found what city the tracks led to and was now fumbling his way through the city. He had always heard stories about how big the city was but now that he actually saw it. It was massive and always apparently riddled with giant vines that had grown through some buildings. Even some roads were built around the the vines to compensate for the damages. He couldn't help but be in awe at the scene.

Unfortunately, the nature of his situation ruined admiration and awe he felt. Checking a nearby map he saw that the market district was actually pretty close by. If he was lucky there would be a clinic there maybe. Figuring out how to get rid of his unwelcome guest was a priority he couldn't afford to ignore.

His walk did allow him to fully take in his surroundings though. Satomobiles moved up and down the the streets while pedestrians went about their everyday activities. Growing up in a small village he wasn't used to seeing so many people in one place. One thing that really caught his attention was the smell. Yeah, there was the city smell but something stronger danced around nose making him inhale more than cared to notice. He couldn't quite tell what it was but it made his mouth water.

Not paying attention to what he was doing, he bumped into someone walking.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Prick."

Yama was about to apologize before he caught a giant whiff of the beautiful smell emanating off the man. It was so good, so good that he wanted a little taste. Immediately realizing what he was doing he frowned. That smell, it's coming from the people around him. Why? Why did the have to smell so damn good? Yama bite down on his his thumb and grimaced. He had to get out of there, fast.

"Would ya look at all this food just walking like the own the place. They're practically begging to be on the menu." He heard the voice in the back of his head. "Just one bite. One bite and we can only assume our way."

Yama increased his pace as he passed by a wide selection of stores. With each person he passed he grew more and more hungry. He hated it, he despised himself for it. Frantically he looked around, there had to be something, anything. Fortunately his prayers were answered as he could see a sign in the distance.

Nettie's Healers and Herbal Remedies.

Yama shoved his way through the crowd towards the building. It was so close he just had to hold off a little longer. A few more accompanied by many people voicing their complaints and he stumbled into the building. Immediately, upon entering the building he felt very woozy.

"Sir, can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need... need.. I need..." Yama slurred but found himself getting more and more woozy.

Without warning, he found himself on the hard wooden floor. The receptionist rushed over from behind the desk and was saying something. The words came out all warped and sounded far away. Through half-lidded eyes he could see the receptionist trying to say something but behind her was the demon, crouched down and licking her lips staring at the woman.

There was a tingling feeling all over his body. It was like he was submerged underwater and being tickled with feathers. Yama opened his to see an older woman, around 40 or 50 he guessed, moving her arms in a flowing motion above. Her movements were slow but full of grace as she made invisible circles in the air. Coupled with the submerged feeling he had, it was safe to assume she was a waterbender.

Noticing her patient stirring, the woman slowly brought her movements to a stop. The envelope of water that had encased Yama rolled off his body into a basin nearby.

"Finally awake, young man?" The healer asked.

Yama lifted himself up to a sitting position. He longer felt hungry thankfully and it almost felt like his guest was gone from his body.

"What happened?"

"You stumbled into my shop, looking like death itself before deciding to take a nap on my floor." The healer answered in a amused tone. "That's one way to tell a healer you need help."

Yama shook his head allowing everything to come back to him. How he got and why he was there. Just as he went to open mouth the healer put up a hand silencing him before he could speak.

"I know why you're here. I knew immediately once you passed out. See the charms around the room?" She pointed up. Yama looked around to dreamcatchers along with other charms hanging in the room.

"The store is littered with them and they are meant to ward off evil spirits. But since you just barged in and KO'd that means you have an unwelcome guest in you." The healer stated matter-of-factly.

"So, you can help me?" Yama felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe it someone who knew what to do.

The woman's gaze turned serious as she took a seat in a chair nearby. "Unfortunately, no I can't. Whatever you have in is was way beyond me."

The smile on Yama's face disappeared as quickly as it showed up. "Then what should I do?"

"Your best bet will be to head to Air Temple Island. There you will find Master Tenzin of the Air Nomads. He is a spiritual genius from what I hear. If anyone could help you it's him."

"Thank, ma'am. Unfortunately I don't have a way to repay you." He replied sadly.

"The name is Netsuna, Nettie for short. And this is a free clinic, we run off of donations customers make but everything here is free."

"I- Thank you. I really appreciate the help."

Nettie offered a kind smile before getting up and walking to the door. "Your clothes are in the box right here. Get dressed and I'll give you something before you go on your way." With that she left the room leaving Yama alone.

Yama sighed as he ran his hand through his still wet hair making it stick together in small clumps. Moving to the box he noticed that Nettie had even taken the time to clean his clothes. It was modest set of clothes, really. Grey pants that were slightly baggy, with a black long sleeve jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Under that he had a white undershirt and for his feet were a pair of normal black shoes.

Stepping out of the room he was back in the lobby. Nettie was speaking with receptionist from earlier while putting some things he couldn't see in a bag. Timidly, he walked into the room drawing the attention of both women. The receptionist immediately paled upon seeing and unconsciously backed away from him while Nettie closed up the bag and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He eyed the single strap messenger bag curiously.

"Supplies you will be needing trust me." Nettie answered ushering towards the door. "Now normally I would have to report you to the police for what you are but I personally like to give people a chance to make themselves right on their own."

"For what I am?" He gulped unconsciously gripping the bag tighter.

"The spirit you have inside you. It is a very dark, very evil spirits called a Wendigo. Nowadays, it's more commonly known as a Ghoul." Yama felt his heart drop into his stomach, he remembered hearing stories about Wendigoes when he was younger but thought it was a old wives tale.

"Some characteristics that ghouls have is their hunger for human flesh. I don't know how long you've had that thing with you but no doubt you probably realized that normal food taste horrible and is no longer edible for you. Thankfully it looks like the Wendigo didn't takeover completely but you more than likely have adopted some of its traits."

"Yes. I sometimes hear it speaking to me. Begging me to eat someone. Taunting and and teasing me." He responded hopelessly.

"I see. Go to the island as soon as you can, I've only packed enough food to last you a week but the quicker you're rid of this the better.

"Food?" Yama asked fear growing on his face. Now that she mentioned it he could smell it. The aroma danced in his nose begging him to eat. He mouth started salivating as he stared at the bag.

"Looks like you inherited the kakugan as well." Nettie said looking at his eyes.

Yama noticed a slight tingling going on around his eyes. Nettie who had produced a mirror held it up for him to see. Just like the Wendigo, his eyes were a pitch black color with red irises staring back at him. Small red lines extended a small distance from his eyes onto his face.

"In the off chance that Master Tenzin can't help you, you would do well to do something to hide your identity, especially while you're feeding."

Yama barely heard the healer as he stared at the reflection which had a cruel smile contrasting his terrified face.

Yama stood at the ferry entrance to Air Temple Island. Two men in blue robes with armor over their arms and shins stood in front of the ferry talking amongst themselves. One was tall with pale skin while the other was was shorter, also with pale skin but armed with a sword.

"Look at these two scrumptious looking specimens." That womans voice rang through his ears. Slowly he could feel slender arms draping over his shoulders. "I wake up after you drag us into that awful healer to find you with our next meal."

"Umm excuse me?" He nervously asked catching the interested gazes of the two men. "Is this the ferry to Air Temple Island."

"Sorry kid. No one is allowed on the temple after 1700." The taller one said, still uninterested. Looking down at his watch Yama saw it was 2025.

"Hmmm, a little tall but I bet he has nice, tender and juicy meat. He'll be easy to take." The Wendigo walked around the taller man inspecting him like he was a piece of art.

"Please it's an emergency. I must speak with Master Tenzin immediately." He pleaded taking a step closer to the men.

"Listen pal. No one gets on the island after 1700 unless their invited." The shorter said in an annoyed tone resting gripping his hilt. "Now get lost and try again tomorrow before we force you to leave."

"With a sword like that he's definitely compensating for something." She said crouched down staring at the sword. "Guess who's a non-bender with a little-man complex." She exclaimed with glee as she hopped up and danced around the man before draping her arms around both men.

Yama put his hands up in surrender and backed away. "Okay, okay. No need to get violent, I'm sorry." Dejected, Yama began walking away back towards the city.

"What? Really? Do you not realize how amazing those would taste?" She whined as she trailed after Yama. Just imagine, you punch your hand through the taller ones chest and rip out his still beating heart and then you gut his buddy with his own sword and turn both into a shish-kabob."

Yama shook his disgust and picked up his pace in a futile attempt get away.

"Did you have to scare the poor kid like that?" He heard the taller one ask.

"I wasn't going to actually do anything, besides the kid had a weird look in his eye."

Yama walked through city trying to calm himself down. All he had to do was just try again tomorrow before 1700. Simple, right? But still he was scared what if he attacked someone before then.

"Hey what's in that bag you got? Is it goodies? Don't lie to me, I can smell it." She said giddy with excitement.

"Will you just shut up!" He screamed. Yama immediately regretted doing that as everyone in the general vicinity looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whoa, look out everyone. There's a weirdo over here." Shouted out knowing full well that no one could see her let alone hear here.

Yama looked around sheepishly before taking off in a sprint, pushing past everyone. All while this was going he could hear the maniacal laughter of the woman in his ears. Turning into an alley he sprinted a few more feet before stopping, hunched over as he caught his breath.

"Well, that was a workout wasn't it?" The Wendigo asked sarcastically.

"You! Will you just stop." He roared before grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. It was wierd, how was no body could see, hear, or feel her yet he could.

The demon was a little surprised by the sudden move but smiled seductively. "Oh is that how you feel?" Despite her position she was able to arch herself so she was lightly pressed against him.

"Gonna take me right here in a dirty alleyway? Not even gonna bother to ask me name?" She teased causing Yama to release her and back away.

Yama eyed her dangerously as she strutted over to him and slowly circled him like a shark closing in on its meal.

"Since you asked nicely my name is Miru." She stopped in front of him, still having the infuriating smile on her face. "Now then let's see what's the bag."

It was then that Yama noticed that Miru was holding his bag and looking through the contents. Cautiously, he walked over and peeked inside. There quite a few mounds of who knows what wrapped up in paper. Miru dipped a hand in and pulled out a small package and unwrapped it.

"Here, eat." She tried to hand the piece of meat to him.

Yama stared at the lump flesh before turning away. "I'm not hungry." To be honest he was starving but if he had to eat that then he'd rather starve.

Just at moment he felt the back his collar get tugged hard. Yama's eyes went wide as he was flung into the wall behind him causing to cry out in pain. At the same time Miru shoved a huge chunk of the flesh into to his mouth and held him there.

"Listen here and listen good. You can't lie to me, I know your every move. Every thought I know before you do. Just like I know you're starving right now." Miru words were like venom as she held the food in his while pinning him against the wall. The usual teasing and sadistic playfulness was gone and replaced by something just full of malice.

"I don't care if I have to force feed you, you will eat." Yama tried to remove her hand from his face but she wasn't budging, not one bit. "Now eat it."

Yama tried voice his protest but received a swift smack across the face. The taste of the flesh sat in his mouth and teased him. He wanted to eat, it tasted so delicious begging for him to eat it. But then what would that make him if he did. Squeezing his eyes shut he prayed for forgiveness before finally swallowing. Immediately he felt amazing, it was like he had tasted heaven itself. How could something so revolting taste so amazing.

"See, was that so hard? Your even warming up to me and the taste already." Miru cooed lightening her grip.

That was Yama realized he had been busy licking the blood off of her hands. It was sweet like nectar he had to get every last drop. Miru simply smiled as he sank back against the wall licking every finger, every drop of blood until there was no more. Strangely he felt tired and his eyes were getting heavy. Miru crouched down and wrapped him up in a embrace. Cooing in his ear as his shut and drifted of to sleep.

The sound of breaking glass woke Yama up from his sleep. Surprisingly he felt amazing and completely well rested. Looking around he was thankful that he couldn't find Miru anywhere. Voices nearby told him that he wasn't alone and curiously he enough he thought he'd go see what was up.

"Spirits, man. You better wrap that up."

"It's not that bad. Just keep a look out while we grab the jewels."

Yama rounded the corner to see two men dressed in red standing outside of a store. The broken glass and conversation he overheard told him that they were definitely trying to rob the place.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Yama instinctively called. Both men jumped startled by the the young man's sudden intrusion. Yama immediately regretted doing anything as the two men glared at before stalking over to him.

"You made a big mistake calling us out like you did, kid." The darker skinned one said menacingly.

"And you saw both of our faces. Can't have you telling the cops now can we?" The other said. "This is what happens when you mess with the Agni Kai Triads."

Both men ignited balls of fire in their palms and smiled evilly. Yama eyed both of men and found himself getting in a ready position. He just had to open his big mouth didn't he? The dark skin man formed a fire dagger and sliced right near Yama's throat. Sidestepping the attack, he counter with his own punch sending the man crashing into the wall causing it to crack.

Both Yama and the other red clad man watched in shock as the thief coughed up blood before slumping to the floor.

"Why you little fucker." The second man tried to send a stream of fire his way.

Yama effortlessly ducked under the stream and dashed forward sending a open palm strike to the man's stomach. The man groaned before coughing up some blood falling to his knees. Yama stared at his hands in disbelief. He wasn't the strongest kid ever but he was take down both of these men in just two hits. Looking at the man he saw it. That sweet delicious blood on the ground. His mouth began to water as stared at the red substance more and more.

"What are waiting for?" Miru suddenly walked in front of him towards the gasping man. "You're not really gonna let this go to waste."

As quickly he blinked she was behind him leaning over his shoulder. "He was going to kill you after all."

"Yeah, yeah. He was going to kill me." Yama said absently staring the man down. The man had apparently heard him and was looking at him confused and terrified.

"So it's only fair that you kill him first. Do you really think a gang member would just forgive you after this?" Miru inquired running a finger across his chest.

Yama's heart was pounding. With each passing second the man looked more and more delicious. In fact he was sure he was visibly drooling.

"Ju-just a minute kid. We can work something out right?" The man pleaded as Yama got closer.

"Don't let him play you. As soon as you let him go he'll kill you." Miru stated urgently. Yama felt a tingle in his eyes and he could the man eyes go wide with fright.

"What the hell are you?"

Yama couldn't take it any more. Diving at the terrified man, he bit in to the soft spot between the collar bone and jawline. The poor man tried to scream but only let a gurgle as blood filled his throat. Yama felt a grand sense of euphoria as he snapped and teared at the flesh.

"Republic City Police! Put your hands- Spirits!" A young voice suddenly called out.

Yama distracted by the voice finally realized what he was doing. The Agni Kai member had a look of surprise on his face with specks of blood dotting all over. Yama wanted to feel disgusted with himself but instead felt satisfied. Not so much at what he did but more of who he did it to.

Looking over his shoulder keeping most of his face hidden he could see the young officer. He was about Yama's age with jet black hair. The most notable part about was the red scarf he had wrapped around his neck.

"Listen buddy, just take it easy. Put your hands on your head and step away from the bodies." The young man said cautiously.

Yama took one last look at his unfinished meal before taking a deep breath. Jumping to his feet, Yama sprinted down the street away from the cop. He may have killed that gangster but he was not about to become a cop killer. The man took off after Yama and was actually keeping up with him.

"Hey, stop!" The man called. "All units this is India 11, pursuing a homicide suspect south on Maple Boulevard. Request assistance."

Yama ducked around a corner and kept sprinting. He could barely make out a static voice coming from the man who was rattling off directions and updates. Sirens grew louder the more he ran until a cop car came from around the corner. Without much thought Yama leapt into the air clearing the car completely.

This was bad he had to lose them or else the whole city would be on him. Ducking into a nearby alleyway, he could still hear the sirens and those on foot. Fortunately he was out of sight for the moment. If he was gonna lose them, it would have to be now. Yama looked around the alley for an escape route. Unfortunately there were no doors or windows he could see.

"Try up." Miru commanded from inside his head.

Yama looked up trying to find any ladders or something to get him up.

"For the love of- just jump to a wall!" She answered his unasked question, annoyed.

Yama crouched down and jumped with all his might towards one of the buildings. He was actually a little scared by how high he jumped. He was halfway up the wall actually. Pushing of the building he was able to launch himself high enough to get the edge and pull himself up. Yama panted as he heard the officers question where he went and whether he actually went down the alley. Yama was exhausted though. Thankfully there were no airships coming so he stayed put, staring at the sky.

"That was fun." An arm moved over his chest and a leg moved over his. "Though it would have been easier and more fun to just kill them."

"Can you please stop touching and leave me alone." To be honest he didn't feel like going back and forth with Miru. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

Miru pulled herself closer until her head rested in the crook of his neck. "No, I'm already comfortable." She answered sleepily.

Yama sighed but didn't have the energy to do anything about it. Slowly he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.


End file.
